


Sweet Rides

by ComicBooksBro



Series: Suptober 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Car, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: "You didn't touch it.""Oh. We drove it.""I'm sorry, youwhat?"***Or: the car that the HunterCorp Winchestersactuallydrove.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, HunterCorp Castiel/HunterCorp Dean Winchester (mentioned)
Series: Suptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949932
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Sweet Rides

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, you know I had to.
> 
> (Written for Suptober day 10.)

_“Just drink beer in front of a computer. You’re us already, so it shouldn’t be too hard.”_

In Dean’s defense, he had really tried to stay where he had been told, and stick to what the other-Dean and other-Sam had told them to do, but he was jittery. His entire world was gone, and for _some_ reason, he just didn’t feel like staying still. If he stayed still, he would have to think about his world, and what he had left behind.

 _Who_ he had left behind.

Castiel being one of the first things Dean had seen upon his expulsion into a new world had not been a pleasant experience. Don’t get him wrong, Dean was happy this world’s version of him still had Castiel, but it still hurt to see. He hadn’t seen his version of Castiel in ages.

He hadn’t even been able to say goodbye—hadn’t been able to warn him about the end. Of course, Castiel probably already knew, angel powers and all, but that didn’t stop Dean from wishing he had reached out, rules of Heaven and HunterCorp be damned. Dean popped the cap off of another beer and took a long sip. It really wasn’t that bad once you got used to it. He blinked, eyes burning from the computer screen, and saw Castiel in the darkness.

He couldn’t just sit here, idly clicking through other-him’s search history and trying to keep his mood light around Sam. Dean stood again, and followed the hallway until he came to a familiar junction that, if he followed it, he knew would lead to the garage. Sam followed, asking where he was going.

“The garage. I’m bored.” He flashed what he hoped was a convincing smile at his brother, opened the door to his room of choice, and stepped in. “I’m going to assume these guys don’t drive a Fiat, and I want to see what they’ve got here.” That part, at least was true. Dean still wasn’t sure how they managed without assigned drivers of private planes. He did have a fear of flying when he was younger, though, and there were times Dean though he specifically could do without the planes.

Cars, on the other hand...

Dean looked over each car as him and Sam passed them. They were old and big—everything the Fiat wasn’t—and Dean liked them.

One in particular caught his eye. It was a boring tan, not unlike the color of Castiel’s trench coat, Dean noted. (He pointedly ignored the fact that his jacket, carefully folded on a table in the library, was similar in tint.) It was clunky-looking and squarish, but clearly well taken care of.

Dean thought absently that he liked it.

Sam raised his eyebrows when he caught up to his brother and discovered what was occupying Dean’s attention.

“Dad would have hated it,” Dean commented, reverently running his hand over the hood of the car.

“What do you think of it?” Sam asked, brushing more imaginary dust off of his flannel. He hadn’t warmed up to the idea of wearing ‘hillbilly clothing’ as easily as Dean had.

“I kinda want to drive it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
